Broken Heart SAO Story
by hollowichigo25
Summary: Kazuto heart has been broken by what he thought was his true love can anyone mend it? Chapter 2 has been edited to sound better. My first fanfic story so any help in how to improve is welcome and thank you
1. Chapter 1 Edit

**Broken Heart SAO Story**

**AN at the bottom**

Kirito's POV

It's been about a two weeks since Asuna and I broke up for no apparent reason, well the reason she gave was absolute bullshit if you ask anyone. It came as a shock to everyone including me and I had to stop my sister Suguha from jumping across the table in Agil's bar and slapping her. Soon as she was finished screaming at me she walked out of my life forever and I broke down. The thing is I found her cheating on me a few weeks ago with some lad from our school don't know his name didn't really care and she doesn't even know that I know. I was going to ask her but now I don't really have a chance now. Everyone tried to cheer me up and it worked a little. I wouldn't have minded about it but a few hours ago I heard Suguha from my bedroom talking to Asuna and asking if me and her can still be friends. I stared at the door for god knows how long confused.

_Flashback_

_1 month ago 3__rd__ POV_

_Kirito and the gang where sat in Agil's bar because he gathered them there to tell them something important. Shino was sitting their silently thinking why she was here since she didn't go to his school. The silent atmosphere suddenly got disturbed. "I'm moving schools" Kirito suddenly blurted out while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Asuna suddenly shouted" WHAT why". Suguha took the moment to slap Kirito on the head while mumbled "stupid Onii-Chan". "What he was trying to say was that he is moving schools because our mother doesn't want anything to do with that school or SAO". Kirito was still rubbing his neck when he spoke" sorry I just shouted that". Shino took the time to speak up now and said "what does this have to do with me Kazuto." His reply was that he was moving to her school._

Present

Still 3rd POV

Now that Kirito thought about it more ever since the death gun incident Shino had took it upon herself to call Kazuto his real name and not his online persona either in the real world or ALO. He was brought out of thinking when Suguha shouted him saying that his tea was ready.

**Hey so I've edited some bits to make sound better. Well that's all I have to say and I appreciate the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirito's POV**

I walked down the stairs and into the front room nearly tripping myself up in the process and stopped with a confused and upset look when I notice the people or a certain person was in the room. In front of me was a very pissed of Kirigaya Suguha and stood next to said person was a very clueless Yuki Asuna, to say I was amused the look my sister was giving her was an understatement. When I thought about it I realized that what I thought was few hours ago only had been about 15mins once I glanced over at the clock.

**3****rd**** POV**

Suguha could see the hurt but confused look in her brother's eyes when he stopped in front of her and Asuna. When Asuna had arrived at the door, she tried to get her to leave saying he wasn't interested in what she had to say but she played it off like 2 weeks didn't even happen, which made her want to slap her even more. But she didn't because Kazuto was staring at them.

Their mother had let Asuna in thinking Kazuto was still dating her and they were still friends. Suguha looked to her right and saw Asuna move to hug him but he stepped out of the way before she got a chance. She had to supress a laugh in case Kazuto said something. He turned and looked at her for a few seconds and she thought _"I guessed he heard me laugh_ _but won't say anything"_ as he moved to the kitchen.

Kazuto took his seat and began eating his food as Suguha and Asuna made their way over. He looked up at Asuna and began to say something but closed his mouth and said nothing. Kazuto opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to say something but in the end closed it and began to stare at the table. _"Why is she here"_ he thought _"Has she forgot what she said last week, she is playing it off like nothing has happened and we are still going out". _

Even though they were still dating at the time Kazuto had felt himself distancing away from her when he found out she cheated which he still have to bring up at some point. Someone else has and still is on his mind but Kazuto hasn't said anything in case if ruining their friendship. _"Well it's now or never"_ he thought to himself _"Best say something otherwise I'm just going to be talking to myself for the rest of the night"._

Kazuto looked up from the plate and said "Why are you here Asuna did you forget what happened 2 weeks ago". Asuna looked at him and said "What you talking about Kirito-kun nothing happened I'm only here to find out why you are ignoring me". A low growl escaped Kazuto's throat as he said "Well let me jog you memory". He looked at Suguha for a moment then turned to Asuna as he spoke. "You broke up with me two weeks ago and you accused me of cheating on you"

_**Flashback**_

_Kazuto was sat in Agil's bar with Suguha and Shino when Asuna stormed in through the door and stopped in front of him and slapped him while shouting "Why are you cheating on me and with her no doubt". Kazuto slowly rose from the floor nursing his injured cheek and following Asuna finger which led to a confused look on Shino's face. Shino took the time to speak up since no-one was saying anything. "Asuna what are you talking about Kazuto isn't cheating on you with me we are just friends". Asuna looked at Shino and started to advance on her as she said "Shut up I'm not talking to you I'm talking to Kirito". _

_Kazuto could see the look of fear in Shino's eyes as Asuna started walking to her. He quickly jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Shino as he spoke to Asuna "What are you talking about I'm not, we are not doing anything." He could feel Shino grab hold of the back of his shirt as he spoke. Asuna's eyes widened while she said "Look you're defending her do I need any more proof". "Of course I'm going to defend Shino she is my friend and I will defend any one of my friends who haven't done anything wrong" Kazuto said giving Asuna an angry but upset look. _

_Asuna gave him an angry look and told him they were breaking up. Before Kazuto could say anything she was gone. Kazuto sat on the chair next to Suguha and began to cry. Agil came out of the storeroom with a confused look on his, so Suguha took the time to explain what happened._

**Present**

"So do you remember saying any of that Asuna" Kazuto said while looking at her. "Well of course these past few weeks all you have been doing is hanging out with Shino". "What about that guy I saw you kissing a few weeks ago as well what was that". Asuna looked at Kazuto with wide eyes before saying "Don't try to change the subject Kirito-kun this is about what you did to me. A dark laugh came from Kazuto as he said "It's always about you isn't it, it's never about me.

"Of course he is going to spend time with Shino did you forget that they now go to the same school". Suguha took the time to speak up now because she was sick of her attitude towards her brother. Kazuto looked at her for a moment before he spoke. "I think you need to leave because I won't stop if Suguha is about to do anything.

Suguha lead Asuna towards the front door when Kazuto said "I do have one question though who did you love the most me or my online persona Kirito".

"…"

Another dark laugh escaped Kazuto as he said "Thought so". Suguha turned to her brother and she could see he was about to break down crying again. She turned towards Asuna and said "Goodbye Asuna don't come here ever again". She closed the door and dragged her brother to the couch in front room where he began to cry. "Don't worry Onii-chan everything is ok" she said.

Kazuto's POV (Few hours later)

Darkness was all I could see when I opened my eyes. What shocked me the most was it wasn't the ceiling of my house I was looking at but the sky in Aincrad. I thought to myself was everything just I dream. I sat and noticed there were a few dead icons near me. _"Shit"_ I thought have I killed these people or is there a tough enemy near me.

My black coat is shredded at the bottom and there are cuts all over me. I quickly turned around because I can sense people coming in my direction. I turned around to see Klein, Asuna, Silica and Lisbeth and they had their weapons drawn ready to attack. "Why did you kill these people Kirito-kun" Asuna said. I was about to reply when I noticed they were staring above my head where my cursor was. That's when I realized that it wasn't green or orange. It was red. I panicked when they started to charge at me. I looked left and right and discovered elucidator and dark repulse stab in the ground not far from me. I ran over to them and began pulling them out. I pulled them at and back flipped over Klein because I heard he was right near me and I slashed him in the back.

"Shit" I cursed as I ran. I realized these where my friends and I just took HP of Klein. I turned around to parry one of Asuna's attacks and then out of know where I got struck by a sword skill and flew into a rock. I looked at my HP and it was in the red zone. Another attack like that and its over I thought. I kick flipped of the ground and began to guard every ones attacks when I noticed not everyone was attacking me. I felt someone stab me from behind and my HP dropped to zero.

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I awoke. I looked around and noticed I was on top the couch with a blanket over me. I looked down at my hands and noticed I was still shaking. Despite being out of that death game for so long I still have nightmares about. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I quickly looked up to see who it was. Suguha was stood there with a concerned look on her face. "You ok Onii-chan was it another nightmare" she said. I stared at her for few seconds before replying. "Yeah sorry for waking you up but I'm fine now go back to sleep". She looked at me for a few seconds before agreeing with me and went back to bed. I jumped of the couch and went to my room to check the time. It was only a half 11 so I decided to jump in the shower to cool myself off.

**Hey guy's chapter 2 is done. I tried to make it longer. Didn't even realise the first one was short till someone pointed it out. Sorry if the little bit of the action scene sucked. Well as always review if want you. I don't know if it's video call or not but if anybody knows what it is feel free to tell me. Now on to the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

Kazuto POV

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off in my room when I noticed I had a message on my phone. I picked it up and unlocked it and it was a message from Shino. I laughed a little. The text read the Suguha had texted her saying that I couldn't sleep and Shino asked if I wanted to talk to her. I haven't told anyone apart from my sister about the nightmares. I texted Shino back wondering if it's ok to video call her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kazuto POV

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off in my room when I noticed I had a message on my phone. I picked it up and unlocked it and it was a message from Shino. I laughed a little. The text read the Suguha had texted her saying that I couldn't sleep and Shino asked if I wanted to talk to her. I haven't told anyone apart from my sister about the nightmares. I texted Shino back wondering if it's ok to video call her. A few minutes later my phone rang and the caller ID said Shino.

I picked it up and answered it.

3rd POV

"Hey Shino" Kazuto greeted her. "OMG Kazuto you look like… how could I put this as politely as I can" Shino muttered. "Shit" Kazuto filled in at the end of the sentence. "Yeah that's it" Shino says. "Well thank you very much we can't all look pretty at…"Kazuto muttered the rest of while pouting" Shino blushed and said "How can you not know the time don't you have a clock" "Anyway it doesn't matter why you up so late anyway" Kazuto looked away from the phone for a few seconds debating on whether to tell her. He looked back and said "I want to tell you it's just"… he trailed off what he was going to say "I just don't want to tell you over the phone I would rather tell you in person" he finished.

"Hey it's ok tell me when you're ready" Shino said with a yawn. Kazuto smiled and said "Thanks well I will let you go and get some sleep because if I look like shit I hate to know what you will look like tomorrow at school" "School don't remind me please well Good night Kaz you still picking me up tomorrow" "Night Shino and yes I will be there the same time as I was last time." Kazuto said and hung up the phone. He stared at the phone and thought did she just call me Kaz. He was too tried to come up with an answer and just fell on his bed and went to sleep.

_Flashback_

"_Urgghh what time is it" Kazuto said waking up from a deep slumber. He looked at his phone and his eyes went wide. He put a hand to his face and dragged it down while saying "Great not only is it my first day at my new school I'm going to be late as well". He chucked his phone onto the bed and he had a quick shower before chucking his new school clothes on and darting out the door to his motorbike. He jumped onto it started the engine and drove to school._

_Kazuto got to the school and locked his bike up and started walking towards the entrance when something caught his eye. He turned to his right and noticed three lads circled around what looked like a girl laying on the fall. Kazuto ran over to them and shouted "Hey what do you think you are doing". One of the lads turned around and Kazuto fist connected with his face. The other one went to strike him but Kazuto ducked under him and uppercutted him. The last lad turned and ran. Kazuto got down on one knee and gently laid a hand on the girl and said "Hey are you alright". The girl shifted slightly and looked at him and her eyes went wide. "Kazuto" Shino said as she turned and hugged him. "Hey Shino its ok no-one will hurt you"._

Kazuto began to wake up from his dream when he felt some-one poke his cheek a few times. He opened his eyes to an angry looking Shino with her arms crossed. This isn't the first time she done this Kazuto thought. "So much for picking me up this morning" Shino said. Kazuto stretched and sat up and said "You normally ring me if I don't pick you up." "Check your phone" came her reply. Kazuto picked up his phone and noticed he had 3 missed calls and a few messages of her. Oopps he thought. Kazuto looked up at Shino to see a light blush on her face and she was staring at him. "Like what you see" Kazuto said, and Shino eyes darted away and started to stutter out a reply "I didn't mean to stare". He smirked at her and he said "Well I need a shower and unless you want to watch me" he trailed off when he saw her blush deepen and she bolted out of the room.

Kazuto walked out his room and jumped into the shower. While he was in there he thought back to all the time he spent with Shino. It's true he started hanging out with her more than Asuna but he spent 2 years trapped in Aincrad with her. He just wanted to try and make new friends and socialize some more. While that did work he made friends with a lad name Yuri at his school and a few others he started to drift apart with Asuna. Kazuto started to think more about Shino when he broke up with Asuna. I think I have a crush on Shino Kazuto thought as he got out of the shower. He dried himself and chucked his school clothes on, grabbed his phone and keys and he headed down stairs to meet Shino.

"About time you're here" Shino said as Kazuto walked into the room. Kazuto asked "Are you ready to go as he finished his glass of water" Shino nodded and they walked to his motorbike and he drove them to school.

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long. Well here it is and I hope you enjoy it. I've started another story if anyone is interested, it's not a Sword Art Online one it's a Tales of Xillia story. Well I'm off HollowIchi signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the school and Kazuto parked his back and went to help Shino of the back.

"Well look who finally decided to show up late" a sarcastic voice said behind him. "If were late what does that make you Yuri" Kazuto said with a smirk as he turned around to look at Yuri. Yuri had his school uniform on and his jet long purple hair was tied back. They walked into the school and they stopped when someone shouted "KAZUTO". He turned in time to get tackled into an empty classroom.

"Urgghh has anyone told you that you should play for our rugby team Yuuki" Kazuto said looking down at the purple mess on his chest. Yuuki looked up at him and smiled before jumping of him and helping him up. "How can someone be so lively first thing in the morning I will never know" Yuri said to no-one in particular as the continued walking to their classroom.

Kazuto felt himself being nudged awake. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Shino smiling at him and she said "Come on time for lunch. "Already" he said as he stretched. "Yep Yuri said you only lasted about 5mins before your head hit the table". Kazuto and Shino walked outside for their dinner. "Finally awake I see" Yuri said to Kazuto as he lay down on the grass.

Kazuto felt something on top of him and he cracked an eye open to see, Yuuki sprawled across his stomach and reading what looked to be Yuri's manga book. He smirked and said "Where did you get that from Yuuki". Yuri looked over and said "Hey isn't that mine" Kazuto laid back down to have a shadow cover up the sun. He cracked his eyes open to see a girl looking down at him.

"You know Aiko you should get your sister to join the rugby team she has one hell of a tackle" Kazuto said. Aiko smiled and kneeled down on the grass and said "She doesn't do it to everyone only to you". "Gee thanks" Kazuto said as he closed his eyes. Shino sat down next to Kazuto and said "Is he asleep again". "He's not the only one" Yuri said nodding his head to Yuuki. They look over to see Yuuki flat out asleep.

Aiko looked back down at Kazuto and moved his bangs away from his eyes and said softly to him "You really need to get more sleep and forget about a certain person". "That will take some time for him" Yuuki mutted as she turned over and buried her head into Kazuto's stomach. "Don't worry everything will get better" Aiko said rubbing his hair gently. She went to move her hand but Kazuto grabbed it and held it around his neck.

The bell rang ending dinner and Aiko nudged Kazuto awake. He shot up looking around. "Hey it's just me" Aiko said rubbing his back. Kazuto sighed and dragged his hand down his face and said "What time is it". "Time for class so come on, and wake Yuuki up as well" Aiko said as she walked away.

"Wake Yuuki up" He muttered to himself as he looked down. Yuuki head was buried into stomach. He smiled and shook her awake "Hey wake up dinner is finished". Yuuki opened her eyes and pouted and they walked to class. Kazuto sat in class pretending to listen while staring out of the window. "Remember to do your homework this time" the teacher said staring at Kazuto and Yuri a bit longer than everyone else.

"Glad this day's over" Kazuto said while stretching. "So what should we do now" Aiko said while jumping on Kazuto back. Kazuto's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see who had texted him. "Who is it" Shino said next to him Kazuto put his phone away once he had replied to the text and said " Suguha said that she will be late home because her and Rika are going to Keiko's, so I have a free house if you want to come over". "Might as well I've got not else to do" Yuri said. "Well it looks like we're all going then" Yuuki said. Kazuto walked to his bike and unlocked his bike and said "Am I going to be carrying you to my house by any chance". Aiko looked at him before blushing and sliding of his back while saying "No you don't have to". He got his bike and walked home with the rest of them.

When they got to Kazuto's place, he locked his bike up and unlocked the front door and let everyone inside. "Well what should we do" Yuri said taking a seat. A knock at the door bought Kazuto out of his thoughts". "I will get it" Shino said walking towards the door. "Wait" Kazuto said as his hand caught Shino's arm. "What is it" she said. He walked towards the window and looked out of it to see Asuna at the door. "Why won't she just leave me alone" Kazuto said as he sat back down. "You not going to get that" Aiko said from behind the couch. "It's Asuna".

"She came around the other talking and acting friendly to me like nothing has every happened between us" Kazuto finished saying with his head in his hands. "Think she's got a screw lose" Yuri said. "You think" Kazuto said sitting back and tilting his head back to look at the ceiling instead meeting Aiko worried eyes. "You ok" she said to him. "I will be" came his reply. He stood up and went towards the DVD's and said "what do you fancy watching I've got Bleach or Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood". "Let's watch Fullmetal" Yuuki said jumping up and down.

Suguha unlock the door as quietly as she could as she entered the house and noticed the TV was left on. She walked into the room and noticed that Kazuto's head was in Aiko lap as Shino was laid on top of him and Yuuki was sprawled over Yuri on the other couch. "_He didn't say anything about a sleep over" _she thought as she chucked a blanket over them.

Kazuto felt something was off as he began to wake up. He felt a weight on top of him as someone was playing with his hair. He cracked up his eyes to see Aiko looking down at him smiling. "What time is it" he says. She pouts at him before saying "That's what I get for letting you use my lap as a pillow". He smiles at her before sitting up and taking a peek underneath the blanket to see Shino fast asleep. He carefully got from underneath her and went to the kitchen with Aiko.

"You look a lot better than yesterday" Aiko said to Kazuto once he was fully in the kitchen. "That's because I had a nice sleep and didn't have any…" Kazuto trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence. Aiko raised an eyebrow before walking over to him and laying a hand on his shoulder and saying "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to". He turned around and with a firm gaze and a quiet voice said "I still have nightmares about SAO". Aiko eyes widened before enveloping him into a hug and saying "You don't have to say anymore tell me when you are ready". Kazuto's body began to shake a little while he said "Thank you".

"I'm going to take a shower can you wake everyone else for me please" Kazuto said heading to the bathroom. "Sure I can" Aiko said with a wink and walked to the living room. He stepped into the shower and let the water drip down his body as he let his head hit the wall. _"I don't even know any more first I was falling for Shino I already like Yuuki and now I'm starting to like Aiko as well"_ he thought. Kazuto groaned and got out of the shower and got dressed. He went downstairs to see Suguha was up talking to Yuuki while Aiko and Shino were watching TV. He looked over to the couch to see Yuri still asleep and, Kazuto walked over to and flipped it. "Urgghh I'm up already" Yuri groaned as he picked himself up of the floor.

"Hey Onii-chan you didn't tell me you were having a sleep over I could of asked Rika and Keiko around" Suguha said to Kazuto as he sat down. "Sorry I didn't know either one minute was watching TV the next I'm waking up on the couch. "The weekend is coming up so how about we have another one" Shino said from her spot on the couch. "I'm for it that is if everyone else is" Yuri said now more awake. "Yeah sure you can invite them round then Suguha I haven't spoken to them in a while.

Kazuto and his friends bid farewell to Suguha and the walked to school "It's pretty cold this morning" Aiko said as they got near the school" "Here wear this" Kazuto said as he took of his jacket and handed it to her. "So we logging into tonight then" Yuri said as they walked to the classroom. Everyone agreed as they walked into their classroom and took their seats.

"Today class we have a transfer student I hope you treat her well and try to become friends with her" the teacher said once everyone one was seated. Kazuto's eyes widened as the girl walked into the room.

"Hello everyone I'm Asuna Yuuki please to meet you".


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuto's eyes widened as he watched Asuna walk into the classroom. _"What is she doing here" _he thought as he watched her take her seat in front of Yuuki who was glaring at her. Kazuto smirked and Yuri noticed he went to ask why when he noticed who he was smirking at.

Lunch came around and Kazuto walked over to their usual spot and produced to lie down and shut his eyes until a shadow came over him.

"Aiko how many times have I told you not to"…. He trailed off what he was saying when he opened his eyes expecting Aiko to be there instead it was Asuna.

Asuna smiled and went to say something but was cut off when Kazuto stood up and walked away with his hands in his pockets. Kazuto remembered Aiko's words the other saying everything will get better.

Kazuto scoffed and said "Yeah when will that be". He rounded the corner only to bump into Yuri, Yuuki, Shino and Aiko. "Easy there Kaz why you over here" Yuri said straighten himself out so he wouldn't fall over.

Kazuto didn't say anything instead he jammed his thumb over his shoulder behind him. They looked over it to see Asuna looking at the back of Kazuto. "Right wait here" Yuuki said while pushing past him.

"We should get over there before she causes trouble" Shino said while smirking.

"Let her cause trouble I'm not bothered" Kazuto said while leaning against the building.

Yuri laughed and said "Come on let's at least go over there and get a good view".

"WHY ARE YOU HERE" Yuuki said once she got near Asuna. "I'm sorry who are you" Asuna said with a confused look.

"My name is Yuuki Konno now answer the question" Yuuki quickly said back. Asuna noticed Kirito and three other people behind Yuuki so she bounded over to Kirito and hugged his arm to her chest and said "Kirito can you tell these people to go away I want to spend some time with you alone and why is she were you jacket" she finished while pointing to Aiko.

Aiko looked down and blushed when she realized she was still wearing his jacket. Kirito stiffened in her grip and looked away refusing to look at her. _"Why does she keep calling me that" _he thought as he looked away

"Ki-ri-to" Asuna stressed out his online name trying to get him to look at her. "I think you should let go of him" Yuri said to her.

Asuna glared at him and said "And who are you his boyfriend". "I didn't know he swings that way but I wouldn't be surprised by it the way his ex-girlfriend is hanging of he is arm and to answer the question no I'm not his boyfriend and the names Yuri Lowell" he replied with a sarcastic tone. Kazuto tried to keep a straight face but instead ended up laughing along with everyone else.

Yuri smiled and thought "_Well at least I got him to laugh"._

"I think you should leave Asuna, Kazuto obviously doesn't want you near him" Shino said while standing in front of Asuna. She let go of Kirito and smirked and said "What you going to do if I don't Shino".

Shino's eyes widened and she looked around quickly trying to come up with an answer. Before she did, Kazuto said "Leave Shino alone Asuna". Asuna span around to say something but Kazuto beat her to it and said "And to answer your earlier question I gave by jacket to Aiko because she was cold and I didn't need it". With that Kazuto walked away heading to his next class followed by Shino and Yuri.

Asuna turned around and glared at Aiko and started to walk towards her. Yuuki jumped in front of Aiko and growled out "Lay one finger on my sister and you will regret it".

**Two hours later ALO**

"Switch" Yuri said to Kirito as he finished his Vorpal Strike sword skill. Kirito jumped back as Yuri ran in and activated his sword skill Dragon Swarm. They were currently fighting a very strong dragon monster in ALO. Kirito was blowing of some steam because of his encounter with Asuna.

"Onii-Chan watch out" Leafa shouted trying to get his attention. Kirito's instincts kicked in and he jumped over the dragon. "I'll get it" Yuri said running over and activating another sword skill. "Divine wolf" he shouted as he slashed the dragon. He landed on the floor and activated his OSS. "This ends now! O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing! You're dead! Savage Wolf Fury!"

They watched as Yuri started to get faster and faster every swing until the final one he pierced right through and defeated it. "Nice one" Kirito said as he walked over and fist bumped him. Kirito rubbed the back of his neck and said "Sorry for not paying attention got a lot on my mind". "Don't worry about so what we doing next" Sinon said from next to Kirito.

"Actually I'm going to log off I'm not in the mood tonight sorry" Kirito said as he opened up his menu and logged off.

"I'm going to kill her" Yuuki said while looking for something to kill. "Easy their sis he just needs to forget about her someone will come along and make him smile don't worry" Aiko said with a hand on Yuuki's arm so she wouldn't run off.

"Aren't we good enough I'm pretty sure we all like him including Yuri" Yuuki said while turning around. Yuri snorted but didn't say anything. "That might be the problem, he likes one of us and doesn't want to hurt any of our feelings if he picks someone or, he like all of us" Sinon said while leaning against a tree.

**Real World with Kazuto**

"_Well that's our food sorted for tonight"_ Kazuto thought as he walked out of the shop and towards his house. He was humming along to his music when he stopped when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Kazuto took his headphones out and said as he turned around "May I help you".

The girl in front of him said "Err I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of the shops because I've just moved here and I don't know where they are". Kazuto fully turned around to get a better look.

She had long black hair flowing down her back and she wore blue jeans that hugged her hips…. he quickly shook his head of that thought and said "Yeah sure I will show". The girl quickly shook her head and said "No its fine it looks like you just came from there" He shook his head and smiled and said "Its fine I have nothing else to do right now come one it's this way".

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Kazuto said "So if you don't mind me asking, why move here I mean it's nothing special". "Its fine we moved because of family troubles and because of my stalker of an ex-boyfriend" she said.

"I know what you mean" he said as he put his hands in his pockets. She raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him.

Kazuto looked at her before realizing what he said and the way she took it and he quickly shook his head and said "I didn't mean it like that".

"Really how else is a girl supposed to take it" she teased him. Kazuto laughed and said "I meant as in your ex-boyfriend is a stalker and my ex-girlfriend is". She moved next to him and whispered in his ear "Say it like that or otherwise you're going to give women the wrong impression".

Kazuto blushed when he felt her breath on his ear and quickly nodded his head. "Here are the shops" Kazuto said quickly changing the subject. "Thank you so much" she said while shaking his hand.

"No problem maybe we'll see each other again" Kazuto said while turning around.

"Hey wait I don't even know your name" she said. Kazuto turned back around and said Kirigaya Kazuto please to meet you. "I'm Kuroyukihime nice to meet you" she said with a smile. He raised an eyebrow and said "Kuro-yuki-hime wow that's a mouthful". Kuroyukihime giggled and said "I know now try saying it fully you said it the first time in parts.

Kazuto rubbed the back of his neck and said "Sorry about that well I hope to see you around Kuroyukihime". She smiled at him and said "Don't worry about it and I hope to see you again too".

Kazuto walked into the house with a smile on his face. "Onii-chan where have you been I'm…." Suguha trailed off when she noticed him smiling. "What are you smiling at" she said to him once they were in the kitchen. Kazuto shook his head and said "What, I'm not smiling at anything. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

**Next Day**

Kazuto was walking to school on his own because he was late when his phone rang. "Yo Yuri what's up" he said once he had answered. "Well you're late again" Yuri said on the opposite side of the phone. "No shit I slept in what else is new" he said while crossing the road and walking into the school grounds.

"Well we have another transfer student and everyone seems to be in a trance staring at her and some appearing to be drooling as well" Yuri said while smirking as he looked at everyone. "Well I'm in school now see you in a few" and he hung up. "Settle down everyone we have a new student and her name is…." The teacher was cut off by Kazuto when he opened the door.

"Kuroyukihime" Kazuto said as he stood in the door way smiling. Kuroyukihime turned and smiled when she noticed who it was and bounded over to him and said "Kazuto I didn't think we would see each other again this fast. Yuri started to laugh along with Shino and Yuuki while Aiko smiled. Kazuto noticed Asuna out the corner of his eye glaring at them.

"_Oh boy this is going to be a long day"_ he thought as Kuroyukihime dragged him into the classroom.

**AN: What do you guys think. Good or bad for bringing her into the story. Don't give me she is Kirito and Asuna's daughter reviews because the author hasn't even said it. If you can give me solid evidence that Kuroyukihime is Kirito and Asuna's daughter I will change the story if not I will continue. **


End file.
